


My Hero

by squibungus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Guys I don't know how to tag it's been like 20 minutes of me just trying to figure out tags, Just two guys watching TV and being gay, M/M, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squibungus/pseuds/squibungus
Summary: Please help me I'm in rarepair hell
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My Hero

Most of the people who took one look at Kuro wouldn’t think twice about steering clear. He looked like a rowdy street thug, like he’d get as someone for looking at him the wrong way.

Chiaki knew that was wrong. Chiaki knew that Kuro was the most dependable man he had met. Kuro would do anything for his sister. He had a certain maternal instinct, Chiaki found that extremely charming. Going against what everyone had thought you to be, and turning out even stronger! That’s the true mark of a hero isn’t it?

...Is that what Kuro was? Was Kuro a hero? Chiaki thought so at least. If he could see the hero that lay within the rest of Ryuseitai…then he must be right about Kuro.

“Oi, Morisawa.” Chiaki turned to the man sitting beside him. “Are you even payin’ attention? You seem all lost again.”

“Ah-... It’s nothing to worry about Kiryu, really!” 

Kuro raised an eyebrow. “I paused the show a while ago and you didn’t notice, Morisawa.”

“...I suppose I must be getting tired then.”

“There's no way _you’re_ getting tired while we’re watchin’ one of your shows. You know you can tell me what’s on your mind right?” Chiaki didn’t like the look of concern on Kuro’s face. 

“Kiryu, I can assure you, there's nothing on my mind”

“Then you gotta be sick or something.” Kuro reached to press a hand on the other's forehead. Chiaki hadn’t felt warm before, but Kuro’s hand against him had affected him a bit more than he thought it should. Kuro hummed and moved himself to the edge of the couch. 

“Kiryu...There’s no need to distance yourself like that. I’m not-” 

“Yeah, yeah whatever Morisawa. I’m just getting comfy is all. Could you pass me that pillow over there?”

Chiaki should’ve held suspicion the moment he heard Kuro ask. There was a glint in his eye he hadn’t caught, and there was already a pillow near him. Nevertheless, Chiaki crawled over towards Kuro to give what he’d asked for and-

“Oomph-!” Chiaki shot up in Kuros lap, red in the face, and scowled at the other, who was laughing in his face. 

“Ahahaha! Morisawa you shoulda seen your face on the way down- Oh don’t give me that look!” 

“Well…! Then perhaps you shouldn’t have pulled me like that! You could’ve just asked me to come over instead of pulling some…some trick!” He grabbed the pillow and hugged it to himself. “Kiryu, did you even want the pillow?!”

A light blush spread across Kiryu’s face. Serves him right to be embarrassed, thought Chiaki.

“Well... actually Morisawa I was hoping to lay down with you for a while.”

“We’ve been laying together watching the show all evening.”

“That’s not what I mean and you know that.”

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific then~” 

“...Morisawaa” Kuro whined, a heavier blush spreading over his face. He sighed. “Can you just come down here already?”

“Fuhahaha! Of course Kiryu! You needed only to ask for my assista-oof!” He heard Kuro laughing whole-heartedly again. “Hmph. Fine then, Kiryu. Now can you continue the show? This is one of my favorite episodes of the season!”

When the episode started again, Chiaki fell back into what he was thinking before. Kuro was very observant wasn’t he? Chiaki tried to focus back on the show in front of him, but he just couldn’t. It’s funny how Kuro can do that to him, even though they've laid together like this many times before. 

  
The man, no, the _hero_ he laid on top of was much more kind than anyone could have known.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am so I don't think an established relationship was really in mind, but knowing me they're in love and cuddle on the couch every time they watch T.V. together.


End file.
